Chasing Shadow
by Kitao Yoduki
Summary: The mysterious and enclosed girl who goes by the name of Tenebra seems to appear out of no where with more knowledge than she should have, threatens the chance of the Western Civilizations Survival. The question still remains: Who's side is she on?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is favored. Thank You.**

*****Prologue*****

Running. Running. And a light jog a couple of miles for good measure. All I really do is run, not away though. I run towards all the things I should avoid. Got myself into _deep _trouble because of my false recklessness. When you run so much it's a subconscious feeling, an instinct. That feeling when you run so much that you don't even realize you sprinted a mile without breaking a sweat. Running is just your legs repeating a cycle of motion, propelling you forward while you try to stop, but you can't. You can't stop until you have reached your destination when you haven't even made one.

I have met many people, some I wish to forget. The deep scars that they carved will forever have a lasting effect on me. Unfortunately, that will never be. The heroes and heroines are like demons that constantly pull me to the depths of Tartarus. The bane of my existence is no more, yet somehow they all come back. I tried to stay away from them. I distracted myself, although the Fates are cruel and our paths will always come across one another. Which has lead me here, running towards my own doom.

I remember some of them. Ones like Perseus Jackson. Saviour of Olympus, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Counselor of Cabin Three and Son of Poseidon. Title, title, title. Blah, blah, blah. Now, that is a hero. Yet, as I say that I feel as though I am insulting him. Fatal Flaw = Loyalty. Every girl wants him and every guy wants to be him. He's very similar to Hercules, again an insult. Modest, that is where he is different from other heroes.

Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, Counselor of Cabin Six and Girlfriend to Perseus Jackson. I don't like her, plain and simple. Fatal Flaw = Pride. That is one reason why I hate her. Percy, I don't know what you see in her. I want you to be happy, I just don't want you to be happy with her.

Grover Underwood. Lord of the Wild, A.K.A. G-Man. Possibly the weirdest last name ever, only exception to that is that he is a satyr. Not much to say about him, only that is to not underestimate him.

Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer, Counselor of Cabin Five and currently holds the blessing of her father. Took the Golden Fleece to Thalia's Pine Tree to save it and Thalia. Has journeyed to the Labyrinth only to find Chris Rodríguez in an insane state.

Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. Given the Blessing of Artemis when she as fifteen. She had a rough past you almost feel sorry for her. Almost. She's brave, I'll give her that. She's... Interesting.

Last, but certainly not least is Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, Counsellor of Cabin Thirteen. Nico has a personal relationship with me that is not really mentioned in the presence of other peers. Nico, in my opinion is powerful and you should not underestimate him for a weakling. He does not 'get along' with living creatures. Is very respectful of the dead and has a surprising love for McDonald's. He was the one who encouraged me to reveal myself to the names mentioned above. Our uh... 'personal' relationship will be mentioned later in the story.

I remember when that day. The day I was called once again to the land above ground, above the domain of Hades. It was the start of the Titan uprising. It had been so long since I'd seen the world, 167 years to be exact. Although, it always seems longer where I go. I was curse to do the bidding of Hades for eternity. It sucks. I rarely get called, Hades has others to follow his command that do not take as much energy as I would. And once I get called, I cannot leave unless I am killed. Now, you see why I avoid trouble. I guess I should start from the beginning. Perhaps the moment I first came.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: No reviews. That is upsetting. Review cuz we're besties.**

_*****Chapter-1*****_

Well, I'll start with the moment I saw him.

There he was, being all adorable with his 12 year old self absorbing his Mythomagic game cards and figurines. His sister right next to him in her floppy green hat shadowing over her face. Perfect. That scene is going into the book. I think I looked appropriate for a school dance, black leggings under a grey flannel skirt with grey ballet flats.

My white V-neck went well with my, again, grey cashmere cardigan. This look, elegant and graceful, did not match my personality _at all_. Fortunately, I kept my hair ratty with split-ends and the mini braid on the side of my head. Speaking of said braid, I twirled it dreamily getting into character. I was currently in the form of a 12 year old like him. Skipping like the school girl I was pretending to be, I stopped right in front of him.

This is the moment.

This the moment that determines how this will all play out.

His eyes finally left his card game and met mine.

_This is it._

I put on my shyest smile and said, "Hi."

"H-hi." He answered, blushing furiously. It was easy to tell he never spoke to a girl outside his bloodline.

I gestured my hand towards the spot next to him and asked, "Can I sit?" I had on the perfect high pitched voice. He nodded nervously, his face still as red as a tomato. I couldn't help it, I laughed. _Stop it, _I scolded myself_, you can't let your guard down!_ The worst part is, it was a school girl giggle.

I gently sat down and folded my hands together on my lap. I opened my dark eyes, them shining as bright as ever. I thought of something embarrassing and smirked inwardly toward myself in victory as I felt my cheeks grow warm. Now, to spark up some conversation. "I'm Tenebra Black. I know, weird name." Well, I wasn't exactly _lying_ when I said that. It sure isn't a common name.

"I-it isn't t-that w-weird. M-my name's N-Nico." Why the _Hell_ does he keep stuttering! I'm not that pretty, am I? I slightly smirked at my usual cockiness. Just don't say that in front of the kid. The world would be ending if I lost this chance at gaining his trust.

_Well, it kinda is. _A part of my brain told me.

You sure got that right.

"Um... W-why did you come over here?" His question caught me by surprise, at least he's barely stuttering now.

"Oh. Well..." I trailed off once I realized I did not have a valid excuse. Thankfully, the perfect distraction came walking through the front door, literally. From what I could smell, three demigods and a satyr that I had seen before. Grover, I think.

They spotted the di Angelo's and subtly started making their way towards us. The girl with the spikey black hair grabbed goat boy's arm and started dancing while looking around. The blond girl and the raven haired boy both looked uncomfortable. They talked a little and disappeared into the crowd. No doubt are they trying to get to the children of Hades.

I turned back to Nico, only to see him vanish through the side door, a man's hand gripping his. This just got harder and harder.

The running form of the raven pushed me out of my thoughts. Before I could react, the rest of the party followed him outside. No way. No way are they taking my chance of freedom away from me. I sprinted after them.

Outside was freezing, but that didn't bother me. Minor things like that just don't bother me. I showed up just in time to see a manticore disappear with the blond chick and the Hunter's of Artemis looking quite pissed.

Now is the perfect time to play scared innocent mortal.

My sharp intake of breath attracted all eyes toward me as I brought my hands to my gaping mouth. Then, I did a completely logical thing:

I started to sputter out random words along the lines of "What was that thing?" and bunch of random words of worry and panic. Finally, I said "Who are you and how did you do that?" Perfectly perfect.

The raven spoke up, "Um... I'm Percy Jackson and that was a manticore." He visibly held his breath, waiting my reaction. Naturally, I gave the most dramatic one. I started randomly sputtering again.

This time it was more of a disbelieving gasp and aloud wonders of how that is possible. Suddenly, a female with a dark complexion spoke up, It was obvious that she was the Lieutenant by the silver band around her head.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant Of Artemis. It is clear that thy can see through the Mist." My reaction: random sputtering. When in doubt, or awkward situations, sputter. New life motto. It's official, I am the greatest actress ever. Not a doubt in my mind.

My thoughts about my amazing talent were interrupted when the started talking about 'How they deal with me'. Sucks to be them, 'cause I cannot be dealt with. During their argument, Nico picked his way toward me.

"Hey. Listen, I'm really sorry about them. Forgive and forget?" he offered his hand for me to shake. I reluctantly took it.

"Definitely forgive. Forget, not so sure. I don't think I could ever forget that." He smiled and laughed causing me to smile and laugh. Then, I realize we still interlocked hands and let go. I immediately missed the warm from his hand and inwardly frowned.

"Hey great news!" Percy's loud exclamation shocked me, making me jump slightly. "We're going to bring you with us!"

That one sentence has lead me here, at the Hunter's Camp. Crap.

Okay, you might be confused. You see, me and the Hunters go way back, in not the best way. Luckily, the mist that surrounds me is extra powerful, so none of them would recognize me, not even Artemis herself. Apparently, said goddess wanted to 'talk' with me and Bianca. This is not going to end well.

"You are both probably wondering why I called you here. I am Artemis." A twelve year old girl with auburn hair introduced. "You see, I think you both have great potential," here it comes, "I would like to offer you a chance to become one of the Hunters."

BOOM. The world has just exploded. I looked over towards Bianca to see her reaction. She was unreadable. Me? Probably the complete opposite. I was worried I would start sputtering again, but I just stared at her in shock. "Please consider this, make a wise choice. It offers immortality and my blessing. Although, keep in mind that it comes at a price. You are forbidden to fall in love and you can die in battle." If Bianca takes this offer, my chances at freedom are pretty much gone.

I could hear Percy in the background trying to convince Bianca to not take it. But, it was all in vain. Those hope crushing words crashed down like the sky on my shoulders.

"I accept."

Bianca already had a braid in her hair like most of the hunters and her very own silver jacket. Next thing we new, Artemis told everyone about the monster she has to hunt and is waiting for her annoying twin. When he did show up, it was as dramatic as it always had been and it always will be. I covered my eyes and blinked away the dark green spots clouding my vision. I hate bright lights. I finally revealed my eyes to see his blinding smile. I hate him.

Let me explain. Every time I come out of the Underworld, Apollo always found me and, of course, flirted. He wouldn't stop. He would only stop until a hero killed me. And I would be back in Tartarus.

His golden hair and golden eyes both shined with ferocity. Wearing an orange muscle arm shirt and jeans he got the flattering comment of "Wow, Apollo is hot." Honestly, he wouldn't be hot until he got a pair of Ray Bans.

"HEY! Little sis you barely talk to me anymore!" He yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you! WE. ARE. TWINS!" She retorted. We all watched the argument go back and forth like a tennis match.

Finally, Artemis groaned in annoyance before regaining her senses. "Listen. I need you to take my Hunters and the guests to Camp Half-Blood. While I go on a 'hunt'."

"Fine. But, you have to say please." He said cockily.

Artemis in turn groaned in annoyance. "Please?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Okay, but only because your family." He said in mock sympathy.

"Zoe, you are in charge. I will be back before you know it." She tried miserably to give a farewell on a happy note. I could tell in the Hunter's faces that there was a high chance of her never coming back.

After she disappeared into the forest Apollo turned the red convertible into a big city bus. All the hunters moved to the back, farthest from all the boys. Grover, Percy, Thalia, Nico and me sat in the front. It saddened me that Bianca joined the hunters in the back, leaving Nico alone. I brightened a little knowing that Nico was too distracted my the Sun chariot to mind.

Apollo then asked a terrifying question that may as well be our doom, "So, who wants to drive?"

I wanted to brag to everyone that I knew this was a bad idea the moment we started to drop. Mental note: Thalia _sucks _at driving. This reminds me of the time he let me drive, which was a couple hundred years ago. But with me, I purposefully crashed the Sun. I thought he would leave me _alone_ after that. I was wrong, he just offered me driving lessons.

I gripped the in front of me in panic as we dove toward a snow covered city. Apollo kept barking orders at Thalia and for her to just pull up. Just when we were about to crash she pulled up setting fire countless trees and buildings.

We had another problem. There with dark blue water was Long Island Sound, perfect.

BAM! We crashed, that was officially the most exciting road trip ever. We all staggered out of the vehicle, well I did anyways. After that, the Hunters stated that they would go and stay in Cabin 8. Apollo left with a hearty farewell, taking the Sun west. Finally, he's gone.

Thalia walked over and apologised about the horrible driving skills. "Come on, I'll take you to Chiron."

Oh no. What if he recognises me? What if he knows who I am and sends me back to Hades? How did I get past the barrier? I pushed all the worries to the back of my mind as we approached the Big House.

My gaze came across Dionysus and Chiron in a wheelchair with Percy and Nico beside him. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"We have to find her!", Percy yelled. I had a strong feeling they are talking about the blond.

"Johnson, there is a very high chance you won't come back alive.", Dionysus reasoned.

"I agree." Of course Chiron agrees to this. Letting campers go on a dangerous quest like this is an act of treason.

"But-"

"End of discussion." He voice was boomed. It was so powerful it shocked me. And by the looks on the others faces, it shocked them too. He finally seemed to finally acknowledged my presence. "Well, it seems that we have an odd case here." An 'odd case', that is all I am to him. I can't help but feel offended. "I apologize for our argument earlier. I am Chiron, the activities director. Percy has told me you can see through the Mist." It finally came to my realization that nobody knows my name except Nico.

"I'm Taylor. What is 'the Mist'?" I asked following the best fake name ever. I glanced at Nico to see if he would tell anybody my real name. Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut.

"The Mist is a magical veil that dulls the sight of mortals from creatures that they wouldn't understand." Chiron explained, "You have a very special gift, you are able to see the truth. Tell me, do you believe in Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"Well, there is no valid reason for me to _not_ believe in them, so I guess?" Best actress. Right here.

"Good answer. You are correct. Every camper here is a demigod." If I was a real mortal, I'm pretty sure I would not believe him. You can't just tell someone all the mythological stories they heard are true. If I was a real mortal, I would be waiting patiently for everyone to yell 'SCYCH'. But, I'm not mortal am I.

**A/N: That took unbearably long. I'd like to take a shout out to Arianna La Fey and Hecate Noctem for following my story on the first day! Please give me feedback. I don't care if it flames. I just need feedback. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to make Nico older in this. So, let's just say he's 12. No reviews yet. This is a major confidence crusher. I'll go stay in my basement and just think about what you think of me. **

_*****Chapter 2*****_

**Nico's POV**

When I wasn't super excited about being a demigod, I was curious as in why Tenebra lied about her name - if that is her real name. All I knew about her is that she is shy, panics a lot, may have an interest in me and apparently she has two names. Or was that all an act? I felt my heart break into two when I thought of her _lying_ to me. Why did it hurt so much?

Being the logical person I am, I dragged her behind the Bid House and forced her to talk. "What is your real name? Why did you lie? Are you even real?" My voice cracked at the end, I sounded so desperate it surprised me. Judging by the look on her face, it surprised her too.

She looked at her shoes, I only caught a glance of it but her eyes told me she was ashamed. "I knew you would ask," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Listen, I'm not really what I seem." She looked around, checking if we would be overheard.

"My real name is Tenebra. I didn't lie to you about that. And why I lied..." She looked so worried, like something would go wrong at this moment. "I can't blow my cover." Her _cover._ What does that even mean? I just noticed that she started to mumble to herself, she would've started pacing if I didn't keep her in place.

"Okay. Um... Where to start? I'm not exactly a, uh, mortal. In fact, I am immortal. I've been alive for, what, a few thousand years." She said this like it wasn't a big deal. If a sound could walk, hers would be stepping on broken glass.

"I was sent here by your father." _My father. She knew my father._

"W-who is he?" I spoke cautiously.

"Your father is Hades, God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead. Anymore questions?" She didn't sound annoyed, I think. My eyes widened in shock. _My father is a God who spends more time with the dead than the living._

"Who's your father? And what's with the marks on your skin?" One thing was clear, she was definitely surprised about that question. "I noticed them when we first met."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked me nervously. I nodded. She took my hand and the familiar tingly feeling crept up my arm. What was happening to me? Soon enough we were deep in the forest when she finally stopped and plopped down on a mossy log.

"My father is, uh..., h-he's a um..."

"Hey," I said, trying to brighten the mood a little. "No pressure. You don't have to answer my questions."

"Actually, I do. It's in my job description." She explained.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "My f-father is the Primordial deity Erebus. As for the runes on my skin, well, they're the symbols of immortals I have served." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a triangle with a weird circle with lines sprouting from the ends on her wrist. "The triangle is the mark of Daedalus: Delta and the one on top is Omega which represents the 'end'. This tells you that I once served Daedalus, although I don't anymore." She pulled down her shirt slightly to reveal her collar bone and a black symbol that I didn't recognize but knew. _Hades._ This one didn't have Omega on it.

"You probably guess who's that is." She shrugged her shirt back into place.

"How many do you have?" I asked. I didn't realize I even asked it.

"Not much. Just some Olympian Gods and a few famous others. Sometimes my _owners_ keep me for a long time." She visibly cringed at the word. I kept silent, lost in thought until I realized something.

"If you are the daughter of a god and are immortal, does that make you a god too?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not a goddess more of a, uh-" She was interrupted by a loud ring through camp. She stood and brushed the dirt off her legs. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. To you, I'm just a clear-sighted mortal who's seen too much. Oh, and if we're alone you can call me Tenebra. Now c'mon, dinner's ready. You would most likely stay in Cabin Eleven. Just sit with me at the head table for now." We walked in a big building that resembled a cafeteria except with no walls. Making our way through the maze of tables Chiron greeted us, "Ah, there you are. I was going to get you two sorted out. Where were you anyways?"

Tenebra saved me from the most awkward answer, "Just for a walk." She smiled her innocent smile which I now realized was false. We both sat down silently as the loud voices of others boomed around us. The food was served by elfish people who were definitely not people. I was met by a hamburger and fries accompanied with an empty glass. Before I could dig in, Tenebra nudged my shoulder and stood up with her plate and walked over to the hearth. The immortal dumped a portion of food into the fire all the while quietly saying her father's name, _Erebus._ I copied her actions with the only exception of saying my father's name, the food burned of what smelled like fresh baked cookie. Quickly walking back to my table I stared at my empty glass questioningly.

The centaur must've noticed my confusion when he said, "Tell the glass what you want. It is enchanted." I simply said Cherry Coke and there it was. _Awesome,_ the little kid part of me whispered. I looked over at Tenebra only to see her calmly eat her balanced meal that actually seemed like a _real_ dinner. But hey, you never go wrong with McDonald's. There was a loud booming sound that was Chiron's hoof against the floor. "Attention! I would like to remind everyone that the annual Capture the Flag game is tonight with the Hunters!" The crowd erupted into cheers and boos waiting for our honorable demise.

**A/N: Decided to end it there. Not sure if I'm going to continue this. I will most likely not, if I find the heart to, I will.**

**Goodbye and Thank You**.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I am discontinuing this. That is all matters right now. **

**But,**

**I will start again.**

**Bigger and **

**Significantly better.**

**So just wait.**

**It'll take awhile.**

**Thank you and**

**Goodbye...**


End file.
